Yup Yup, Chow
by JaredJensen
Summary: Tony is now with NCIS, but what happens when a case the team investigates has connections with Tony's old life as Logan Cale?


Crossover between NCIS and Dark Angel

Ok, so I know I shouldn't be writing another story when I haven't completed the other one... but fear not! I'm still writing the other story, just a little stuck. I've had this story in my head for ages now and I just have to get it out!

I DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE... =] Please. NCIS belongs to Donald Bellisario and Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron.

So this has probably been done before but not by me, so shut it. ;)

So forgive me if the time line or whatever is wrong, I don't care :| The time is set in the NCIS universe, there was no pulse.

NCIS- Set whenever. Maybe before "Rule 51". Logan Cale is Anthony DiNozzo. Tony's dad never visited. Oh, and Tony thought Max died.

Dark Angel-Set around the time Max got caught by Manticore... but she never escaped. Logan was distraught so left. Changed his identity to Anthony DiNozzo using his amazing hacking skills and moved to Baltimore, then became a part of NCIS. Max tried to escape Manticore, but never succeeded. She also never meets Alec who actually turned out to be like Ben, you know, psycho. So Alec escaped and is now... mmm you'll have to read to find out more ;)

So on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

'Very' Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat quietly, for once, at his desk and waited for his boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to exit MTAC with their newest case. It have been a long, boring week and only a few open and shut cases. He wasn't quiet for this reason alone. He was quiet because, many years ago on this exact date Lydecker, Max, Syl, Krit and himself had broke into manticore, a top secret facility where children were born, raised and trained to become perfect soldiers and assassins. Not only had they broken into the facility and blown up the DNA lab, but that day, Max had died in his arms.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind and break the silence. He stood and walked to stand behind one of his co-workers to see what he had been typing on his computer.

"What are doing there, McGeek" Tony smirked as he bent over McGee to see the computer screen. Special Agent Timothy McGee rolled his eyes at the nickname Tony had given him this time. McGee was the 'nerdier' member of Gibbs' team, he was the expert on the computers, at least that's what he thought, Tony knew better.

"None of your business Tony" McGee scoffed and kept typing away at his computer. "That's no way to talk to the Senior Agent of this team Tim." Tony replied. This time it was Ziva's turn to scoff. "Got something to say, Probie" Tony turned to walk towards Ziva. Special agent Ziva David was the newest member of Gibbs' team and had only recently received the title of a 'Special Agent'. Ziva had been sitting back on her chair with her feet on her desk flipping her pocket knife like an expert. When Tony began walking towards her, he gave her a weary look and decided to retreat. This amused Ziva, she raised an eyebrow and plastered and small smirk on her lips.

Anthony DiNozzo had been mocking Ziva before quoting lethal Weapon and was in the middle of making what he thought was a 'funny' comment about Gibbs, when Tony froze as Ziva and McGee gave him serious looks, Tony whispered "He's behind me isn't he?" Gibbs gave Tony one of his infamous head slaps, Tony flinched and watched as his boss walked over to his desk and started grabbing his, gun and bag before telling the team to 'gear up'.

"Finally!" Tony said as he followed Gibbs orders without question, just happy to finally have a case.

The NCIS team had arrived somewhat on scene. Trees and bushes surrounded them as they exited the car. "Special Agent Gibbs" Gibbs said as he showed the officer his badge "Where's the body?" Gibbs barked to the police officer who had seemed to be in charge. "Through the woods, come on, I'll take you there" Just then M.E Donald "Ducky" Mallard had arrived on scene with his assistant, Jimmy Palmer late as usual. Gibbs gave Jimmy a cold stare before he retreated into the woods.

"How much further" Tony whined to the sheriff "Just around there" The sheriff said as he pointed past a large tree only 20 metres away.

As they approached the tree, Tony felt his stomach turn and he became a little dizzy. "Hey, you ok DiNozzo?" McGee questioned a little worried for his team mate. "Yeah, fine." Tony replied. 'Damn they noticed' Tony thought to himself. For anyone else, Tony's reaction would have been normal, but Tony had seen far worse and his team had realised that. The dead body that was sprawled out in front of the team and looked sickening. His limbs wear twisted at the joints and he was soaked in blood. The condition of the body was not what had made DiNozzo feel uneasy but it was the familiarity. Tony had seen this before. Many years ago, when Max was alive, when Max's 'brother' Ben, had killed many people in the exact same way. 'But this isn't possible, Max had killed Ben. Unless, she didn't. No, she said she did and I believe her' Tony thought to himself. Gibbs interrupted Tony's thoughts as he barked orders at him to take pictures of the scene. Tony immediately obeyed him. But he had to be sure that Ben had not done this. Tony carefully leaned over the man's body and glanced at his neck. There was what Tony had feared most, a barcode on the back of his neck. Every Manticore 'prototype' had a barcode on the back of their neck each which a different 'designation'. Ben had tattooed a barcode on the back of each one of his victims neck. If this wasn't Ben, then it was either a copy cat killer or a coincidence, Tony did not believe in coincidence's. If this was a copy cat killer then they would have to have been as strong as Ben, and Tony knew the only people that were as strong as Ben, were other transgenic's.

Tony knew that it was only a matter of time before Manticore found out about the body that Ducky was examining was here at NCIS. He was doing desk work when Gibbs rounded the corner and informed the team that they received a tip. "Already" Ziva question "Yeah Ziva, let's go".

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse and quietly jumped out of the car before splitting up to enter the warehouse. McGee and Tony had sneaked through the side door and quietly made their way through the large boxes and containers before they spotted him. Tony couldn't believe his eyes, it was him, it was Ben.

Tony knew that 'Ben' had sensed him and his team already. Tony wondered why he hadn't already left, maybe he was looking for a fight, and even if it was four verses one, Tony knew who would win.

"NCIS, put your hands where I can see them" Tony shouted. Even though he wasn't fully facing them Tony could still see the smirk that he had on his face. Tony shouted again, before making his way slowly towards him and repeated his words in the sternest voice he could find. Ben slowly lifted his hands and turned at the same time. Before Tony had time to tell him to stay still Ben had disarmed both, McGee and himself and sent McGee flying across the warehouse into some crates. Tony turned back to Ben and tried his best to take him down, knowing if he was as strong as Max was, then it was useless.

Tony's attempt at attacking Ben had proven to be not as useless as he thought. He was definitely going easy on, god knows why. Gibbs and Ziva's attack from behind had actually caught him off guard. Before throwing Tony and Gibbs across the room, it had now been a show down between Ziva and Ben. Ben obviously winning had taking a few hits from Ziva, before finally giving up. 'Wait a minute what's going on here? Ok, he has got to have something planned' Tony thought, suspicious of Ben's sudden "defeat". Gibbs arrested Ben as Tony helped McGee back onto his feet. Then they all headed back to NCIS.

Yeah, so... I'm tired and can't be bothered writing anymore. So tell me what you thought of it please?

The next chapter will be in interrogation, and the Max. :)


End file.
